Martial Arts
Martial Arts are fighting skills that hail from the New World. They're considered to be one of the powers alongside Talents, Wild Magic, and Runecraft that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. Background Martial Arts is made up of techniques that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. Similar powers in YGGDRASIL were called "skills." They are acquired mainly by players with warrior classes. Effects are various and include boosting physical abilities or sharpening the mind. Nonetheless, Martial Arts are considered to be the magic of the warrior classes. On the other hand, Martial Arts consume a user's focus depending on how stronger they are. For this reason, there is a limit to how many of its arts can be used at once. Still, a warrior of Gazef Stronoff's caliber can normally use six at a time and, under extreme circumstances, up to seven simultaneously. While so, Martial Arts is considered a natural-born fighting style developed by the native inhabitants living in the New World. For unknown reasons, players from YGGDRASIL are unable to properly demonstrate any skills close to martial arts' level without the usage of spells from Tier Magic firsthand. Additionally, there are several warriors in the New World from different races rather than magic casters alone, who are already capable enough of using martial skills with their own physical might without the need for magic. Furthermore, they can practically utilize martial art techniques in unison, so to enhance their overall power, resistance, and create more devastating combos, using them in succession as one skill altogether. Nevertheless, it is still possible for other natives such as Hamsuke to be able to learn martial arts over a given period of time, while training oneself. There are also methods, like the one used by Climb, who is able to develop and learn a martial skill in deadly battles, from facing blood lust directly against opponents who are stronger than him. Let alone that, another possible method is the one that Brain uses, where he tries to copy and perfect another user's martial skill himself and adding it into his arsenal. Ainz even believes that the concept of martial arts was created as a countermeasure against YGGDRASIL Players. Some warriors, who are considered to be geniuses, can learn Martial Arts themselves when they wouldn't normally be able to learn, during their current level. Mechanics Martial Arts are skills that can only be cultivated through intense training. The applications of martial arts are vast, ranging from altering one's physical prowess, strengthening weapons, to even altering the opponent's spatial and temporal awareness. In terms of acquiring martial skills, it usually takes a novice around a year to achieve. This is through real battle experience, healing when injured, fighting stronger opponents with enhancement magic, etc. Martial Arts are limited through physical and mental stamina. The more powerful a martial art is, the more mental concentration is needed. However, this would also mean that concentrating too long will fatigue the user's mental and physical stamina over time. List of Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Raises overall strength of the body. * Body Strengthening: Raises an individuals body defense. '' * '''Brief Seal' * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies' overall capacity. * Crosses * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Divine Skill Single Flash * Dull Pain: ''It reduces the pain effect of an enemy attack. '' * Enhanced Magic Resistance * Evasion * Fatal Edge: An art that, by pouring energy into their blade, allows the user to unleash an intense slashing attack. * Field: A unique martial art that Brain created himself, allowing him to perceive everything within a three meter radius. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Focus Battle Aura: By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. With these weapons, it is possible to break through the special defenses of races such as angels. * Fortress: A defensive art that absorbs attacks. Can be used to offset the enemies' attacks. * Fourfold Slash of Light: Martial arts of Gazef Stronoff, and the skill that defeated Brain in the tournament. Brain learned this skill on his own. * Front Cut * Full Throttle * Gale Acceleration * God Flash: Brain's third unique art that comes from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Grand Power Strike * Greater Ability Boost: Improved version of Ability Boost that greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Evasion: Improved version of Evasion that allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Greater Reinforce Hide: Improved version of Reinforce Hide. * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. On the other hand, it is also an art that inflicts battering damage on enemies with hard armor. * High Vertical Strike * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. '' * '''Instant Reflex': An art that forcibly returns the user to attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. It's effective for dodging enemy attacks, but puts a large burden on the user's body. * Instantaneous Flash: Brain's second unique art, that allows him to attack at an extreme speed. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Iron Fist * Limit Breaker: Allows the user to use more martial arts at the same time that normally would be able. Causes pain and possibly other side-effects after use. * Limit Breaker: Mind - The effect is to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Causes muscle tearing and potentially more damage to the body after use. * Magical Weapon Enchantment * Mental Enhancement * Oblique Strike * Nail Clipper: The result of the unison of three martial arts: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash. Causes four simultaneous strikes to quickly and precisely target one specific area. * Pace of the Wind: Increases the user's speed. * Physical Boost * Piercing Strike * Piercing Dragon Tusk: Double piercing attack with elemental type damage. Developed from a martial art, Piercing Strike. As it is useful in both offense and defense, many warriors learn this martial arts. ** Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk: Adds lightning-type damage. ** Piercing White Dragon Tusk: Add ice-type damage. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect any chance of victory against their target. * Reinforce Hide: Hardens the skin of the user. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in their chosen target. * Severing Blade: It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Shield Bash * Shukuchi: Allows the user to close the distance without moving their feet. * Shukuchi Kai: Improved version of Shukuchi that allows the user to move freely in any direction. * Sixfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This art releases six strikes of light that are although powerful, they can't be directed. That is why the user only uses this when fighting against groups. It is a favorite killing move of the tremendously powerful belonging to Gazef Stronoff as one of his trump cards. However, it carries a great burden when each use takes as much focus as three regular arts, and the user's body is markedly exhausted. '' * '''Slash' * Smash * Strengthen Perception * Strong Assault: Increases attack power towards someone with heavy armor. * Strong Strike * Twin Blade Strike * Vertical Strike * Void Cutter: User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is. * Wind of the Great Forest: Brain's trump card. A combination of Field and God Flash. It was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck. List of Martial Art Users * Gazef Stronoff * Clementine * Brain Unglaus * Zaryusu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu * Climb * Parpatra Ogrion * Erya Uzruth * Hekkeran Termite * Hamsuke * Vesture Kloff Di Laufen * Go Gin * Peter Mauk * Gagaran * Remedios Custodio * Buser Trivia * Since Martial Arts did not exist in YGGDRASIL, Ainz Ooal Gown refers to it as 'the magic of warriors'. * Given the overall inspiration of Overlord to D&D, Martial Arts are probably inspired by the "Tome of Battle" Maneuvers. * One of Ainz's Death Knights is currently training with Hamsuke, to test whether it can learn Martial Arts or not. * Outstanding warriors don't even need spells and are able to focus inward to escape the effects of mind control. * Ainz uses one of his spells called "Perfect Warrior," enabling him to perform extraordinary feats that makes it look like a martial art technique, but it isn't. Even without "Perfect Warrior," Ainz relies on brute strength and his racial abilities to better himself as a warrior and imitating battle stances similar to the experienced warriors like Clementine he fought in the past. Category:Terminology Category:Spells and Skills